Merciless Mistress
by goolcaptain
Summary: The Master has won, Buffy lies raped and murdered on the floor of his lair. The world is doomed. But what makes this Slayer so different from all that came before...


I looked back over this and found that I has somehow tagged another story on the end of it. So here it is, complete

Author; goolecaptain  
Summary; a sequel to Jimmyorthans story 'Merciless Master'. Jimmy writes nothing but Buffy rape stories. I HATE them so here's another of my happy sequals showing what happened next. If you're wondering I'm actually a guy and Jimmy is a girl although you might get the opposite impression reading our works.  
Spoiler; Season 1 Buffy as you'd expect.  
Rating; PG13 violence and some sexual situations  
Pairing; Buffy/The Master  
Disclaimer; these characters belong solely to the creators of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. This story is for fun only and has no profit motive whatsoever.  
Distribution; yeah, take what you like  
Feedback; sure; if you're over 18 and VERY open minded you can find a much more adult version of this under my name amongst my Buffy stories at adult fan fiction .net

Merciless Mistress

It was over.  
She'd done her best, fought to the best of her ability. It hadn't been enough. She was dead. Her course was run. She drifted slowly through the void towards the light.  
She'd done her duty, the next Slayer might be better. The next Slayer could fight The Master, her Master as she thought of him now for he had conquered her in every conceivable way. By the end she had been begging him, pleading with him to force himself within her one more time. She had been his willing victim at the last, his pliant toy to do with as he pleased. She felt no guilt, it had been her destiny.  
The next Slayer could seal the Hellmouth.  
Her role was over.  
She'd given her all, her body, her virginity, her life. She'd gone to her death knowing full well what would happen. She was a hero.  
Now this was her reward. She would finally know peace.  
She could feel Xander and Angel frantically trying to revive her ravished, violated body, she could hear and feel their touch but seemed somehow detached from it all. Xander was telling Angel that you cold lose 70 of your blood and still survive. Angel didn't believe him but was desperate enough to try, replying that no vampire could possibly take even half that much. She felt a jolt as they raised her body so that all her remaining blood would flow from her limbs and extremities to her head and heart.  
It didn't matter. It was over.  
She drifted on.  
Angel staunched the flow of blood from the wounds in her neck with a lighted torch. She felt the sensation of the pain but didn't react. She was beyond pain now, no one could hurt her anymore. She had to smile slightly as she felt Xander's lips on hers and his hands on her breasts performing CPR. In a strange way he'd finally got what he's wanted.  
The smile brought back other memories. Of happy times with her family and friends. She wondered what they would do without her?  
The images came flooding to her. Xander watching helplessly as they tortured and killed Willow as she pleaded for mercy, pleaded for the love of her life to save her even though she knew he couldn't.  
Angel, Jenny and Giles fighting valiantly to the last as the endless hordes of demons overwhelmed them and ripped them apart.  
A fear stricken Cordy fleeing and fleeing but never fast or far enough.  
Her mother, cowering in the corner with a terrified Dawn clutched in her arms as the demons invaded her house, defending her youngest daughter with the last breath in her body, unable to comprehend the horrors that had suddenly defiled their picturesque home. Somehow she knew that their dying thoughts would be that at least Buffy had been spared.  
Sadness overcame her.  
She felt the Xander's secondhand oxygen fill her lungs, the blood pumping around her chest as Angel pounded her heart.  
Or if they found out she'd died, how would they grieve? What indescribable pain would that cause them?  
But what did it matter? She would meet them on the other side. They would all be together then.  
But how they would suffer as they died?  
She wavered.  
What if they didn't die? What if they were enslaved? Or sired?  
The revulsion surged through her.  
"How can I rest when those I love suffer?" she asked herself.  
It wasn't over, she had more to do.  
She'd been brave enough to die. Now she had to be brave enough to live. She took a step back, away from the light and back to the darkness.  
Angel and Xander recoiled in suprise as she opened her eyes, coughing and spluttering as she took her first wonderful breath on her own, her heart pounding in her chest.

You're dead!" the Master's features were so demonic it was hard for them to register anything but ferocity. But somehow he managed surprise.  
"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty!"  
"You were to die, it was written!"  
"What can I say, I flunked the written"  
He gestured with his hand and Buffy felt it again, the wonderful, all-embracing thrall. It made her feel as it did before, helpless and threatened, powerless yet strangely safe knowing that she had no free will of her own. It was as if she was a little girl again, hugged tightly in the arms of her parents, at their mercy and in their desire. Completely controlled by another and content to be so. Her breaths became shallower and slower, slowly deriving pleasure from his dominance of her. In that moment she yearned for nothing more than to be his again, to have him take her, to feel the pain of him inside her again, his weight pinning down her body, the chains binding her wrists, his fangs draining her life away as she pleaded for mercy she knew he would not give. She wanted to know pleasure without guilt because she knew there was nothing she could do about it.  
But she wasn't a little girl anymore. He'd seen to that.  
You didn't resist, you couldn't . You rode it, you embraced it, you loved it, surrendered yourself to it. And overcame it.  
"Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists!" she reached out and snapped his fingers like dry kindling, the crack of the bones clearly audible. He had started to howl when her foot caught him in the stomach.  
She was straddling him before he could pick himself up again, wriggling slightly with her hips. He reached his hands out towards her throat and she caught them easily, mercilessly breaking his other hand. He screamed as she put one splintered, taloned digit in her mouth and sucked on it coquettishly, feeling the crepitus of his fractures in her mouth as her tongue rubbed the broken ends together.  
With a surge of pain drenched strength he pushed her off. She cartwheeled athletically and turned to face him.  
"You shall know my wrath slayer, you shall know an eternity of suffering! I shall furrow you until you beg for death, I shall..."  
"You have fruit punch mouth"  
"Wha..?" it felt glorious, striking flesh, feeling bones break, seeing him reel under the flurry of blows. He knew he'd lost, he knew it all ended here. He was talking because her had nothing else left. She kicked him to the ground.  
"Slayer, I shall ALWAYS be your first! You shall always remember me! I shall..."  
"Men! Always think so much of themselves! Frankly baldy I've had a better time sitting on the spin dryer. Lasted longer too!"  
He tried to get up. She broke his arm with a single kick.  
"HOW? I sucked you dry!"  
"Guess you got a drinking problem?" she lifted back the left side of the jacket to reveal her breast, still bearing the bloody handprint Xander left performing CPR. "Got a new guy, better with his hands than you " She stretched her neck languidly, as if yawning, to reveal the tiny holes of his fang marks in her trapezoid muscles, still bloody and smouldering from Angel staunching the flow with a lighted torch. "Better kisser too, no old man breath!" the finger strayed to her lips, wiping away the smudged lipstick from the mouth-to-mouth.  
"Slayer, I..."  
"Tell you the truth I had to finish the job after you were gone"  
He got to his feet, staggering towards her. She let him put his hand around her throat knowing she could take it away at any time.  
"I was your first Slayer I was the first to..." She realised it was all he had to throw at her.  
"I'll have plenty better!" She picked him up by the throat, crushing his larynx so he couldn't scream. He stared at her, thunderstruck, his expression half pain, half surprise. She smiled back at him sweetly. "But I'll screw you FOREVER!"  
She effortlessly tossed him over her head, down through the skylight onto the shattered beam below. It speared him through the chest, ripping him asunder, violating him, just as he had done to her insides. "See how you like it?" she purred.  
He looked up at her. In his final moments he looked up at her. It was simply too good an opportunity to waste. She had seconds before she was looking at a big pile of dust but she got it in. As his world dissolved around him and he felt the all-consuming pain of his demon essence being sucked back to hell his last sight was of Buffy, blowing him a kiss. And mouthing one simple word.  
"Loser!"

"Buffy? Everyone else is downstairs, Mr Giles says if you're not ready in the next ten minutes the dance might not let you in so late...oh, what happened your dress?" Joyce stared at her daughter as she skipped out of the bathroom and down the stairs in a new, flowery blue outfit.  
"Sorry mom, it got torn" Impulsively Buffy gave her a soft kiss on the lips. God, she tasted so good!  
"Liked the other one better" observed Dawn snidely, walking past to her bedroom in her pyjamas. Buffy grinned and gave her an almighty spank on the backside, generating an excited squeal.  
Joyce was dumbstruck for a moment, startled by her daughters' sudden display of affection. She eventually managed a word " Torn?".  
Buffy nodded "Not the only thing I'm afraid. Don't wait up!" She disappeared down the stairs to be met by an exasperated "About time! You painting the cistern chapel on your face?" at the bottom.  
"Xander!" they heard Willow say reproachfully before the door slammed behind them.  
Dawn and Joyce stood silently on the stairs together for a long time. Dawn massaged her stinging hips slowly with her hands. The pain slowly muted into a strange, throbbing, glowing sensation that gave her funny feelings in her lower tummy.  
"What did she mean, mom?"  
"Go to bed Dawn!"


End file.
